1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to membrane filtration systems and more specifically, this invention relates to a membrane filter construct and a method for producing the construct utilizing magnetic nanometer-sized tubes.
2. Background of the Invention
The need for energy-efficient water treatment and purification methods and systems is increasing with the rising demand for clean drinking water. Ultrafiltration produces high quality water without requiring high pressures.
Carbon nanotube systems have been attempted to achieve this high filtration. Unfortunately, for maximum effect, the tubes must be grown vertically from nanoparticle catalysts. The catalysts must then be removed before the resulting membrane filtration device can be utilized.
A need exists in the art for a filtration construct and a method for producing the construct that is low labor intensive. The construct and method should be reproducible and enable highly efficient separations at pressures as low as 1 atmosphere.